


Pillow Fights

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutefic, Fun, Gen, Pillow Fights, chase - Freeform, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Dean starts a pillow fight by waking you by throwing a pillow at you and it's on!(Prompt: Imagine throwing a pillow across the room, accidently hitting Cas in the face when he teleports in)





	Pillow Fights

You are still lying in bed that morning, but all of a sudden you are startled awake by something landing on top of you. Your eyes fly open, realizing you have a pillow lying on your lap, and you look up and Dean is doubled over in the doorway, laughing his head off.

“Dean! What are you doing!” You shout at him. 

Dean now runs into the bedroom, picks the pillow up that you knocked onto the floor, and hit you across the back with it with a wicked grin and a howling laugh. Dean grins when you growl playfully and backs up as you jump quickly out of bed, holding another pillow from the bed, and suddenly he darts, running out of the room quickly. 

“I’m coming for you Dean Winchester!” you call out before running after him. 

You and Dean are now running around the bunker, he’s holding a pillow and so are you. You are both fits of giggles and laughs. 

“Get back here!” you shout at him. 

“Never!” he laughs as he continues to run. 

As you run past Sam’s room, the noise of all the thumping in the hallways, and the howling laughter and all the yelling and cursing, Sam’s door opens, and he looks out, coping a pillow in the face as he did. Sam grunts… he had just woken up by the looks of it, but you didn’t have the time to chat, you had to catch Dean Winchester and smash him with that pillow…! 

“What are you two doing?” Sam calls out after you, as you continue to run down the hallways of the bunker. 

“Sorry, Sam, can’t talk right now…” you call back in reply. 

Sam shrugs his shoulder and begins to get ready to go downstairs. Meanwhile you finally catch Dean, in the bunker living room when he corners himself in the corner of the room. You grin at him and hit him softly as possible with the pillow, but he frown’s and his face goes all sad. 

“Owww, baby, that hurt…” he cried. 

Was this a trick? Was he trying to trick you? Or had you really hurt him…? You get worried all of a sudden and put down the pillow to help him. But that’s when your original suspicions were confirmed, as soon as you put down the pillow and were defenceless, Dean took his chance at revenge. He whacked you with the pillow. 

“You…. Bitch!!” you cursed 

"JERK!" came his reply as he took off towards the door. 

Just before he got to the door, you went to ditch the pillow you now had again in your hands at him… but he managed to dodge it, and before you realized he had, all of a sudden, a whoosh of wings and at that moment poor Cas had teleported into the room, the exact spot where Dean had been seconds ago, and coped the pillow in the face. The pillow dropped from where it hit Cas in the face, down into his arms, and his face was just totally unreadable as he just stared at you in utter shock… you aren’t sure if you should say anything or not, but you decide too. You walk up to Cas and place a hand on his shoulder, but before you could, Dean began laughing again. 

“Oh my god, you just hit Cas with a pillow! Oh my god!” Dean said between his howling laugh. 

You give your best sorry eyes to Cas, and he looks over at you. 

“Cas, I am so… sorry, that pillow was meant for Dean, and you just happened to fly in at a very inappropriate time. So, allow me to apologize for this accidental incident.” You said. 

Cas laughed, and all of a sudden surprised you, by grabbing the pillow and hitting you across the shoulder with it… 

And it was on, you, Dean and Cas, while Sam watched, all running around the bunker, having the biggest pillow fight you could ever imagine. You were even surprised, that Cas had ‘understood the reference’ and was actually having fun with you and Dean. You had never seen this side of Cas before and honestly you liked it…! 

The End


End file.
